Sin saber por que Te amo
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Me quieres Que estupidez es esa Cuando te vallas cierra la puerta Solo dame un motivo para quedarme contigo Reviews YukiSuichi


Escuchando esta canción no pude evitar pensar en esa pareja, así que espero que les guste, a mi me gusto bastante pero son ustedes quienes tienen la ultima palabra.

**Sin saber por que, te amo**

Por: Jenny Anderson

Canción: Tu de que vas

Interprete: Franco De Vita

El único sonido que había en el departamento era el constante sonido de las teclas al golpearlas suavemente con sus dedos, ese sonido que a pesar de todo lo tranquilizaba, era un sonido constante, que sin duda hablaba de la renovada inspiración que había llegado esa mañana, y que no le había permitido levantarse de la silla.

La historia era muy diferente a todas las que el había escrito antes, era una historia llena de matices rosas de personas felices, era una verdadera novela de amor, era una de esas obras que solo tenias que levantar para observar como corría por sus paginas aquella miel.

Pero no podía evitarlo, por que la trama le había llegado a la cabeza desde hacia una semana y había estado madurando la idea hasta que le había parecido lo bastante interesante como para plasmarla en letras.

La historia era por demás simple, la típica novela rosa que llena las paginas de colores rosas, una bella protagonista, que termina por asares del destino encontrado a un chico del que se enamora perdidamente e inicia la aventura de conquistarlo, sin saber que el también quedo prendado de ella desde el primer momento.

La trama parecía salir de sus dedos sin pasar por su cerebro, realmente que estaba inspirado, "Noriko", quien era su personaje principal, le recordaba a cierto cantante escandaloso que el conocía realmente bien.

"Shuichi"- pensó y solo en ese momento se permitió dejar el trabajo para pensar en su joven amante.

Su vida hasta antes de la aparición del cantante de cabellos de color rosa chicle, había sido meticulosa, planeada, y hasta cierta forma aburrida, llevaba un ritmo de vida monótono, para no ser dañado de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de que era justamente ese método de vida lo que lo estaba matando.

Vivía de sus recuerdos, aun que el se negara a aceptarlo, si ese hiperactivo joven no hubiera llegado a su vida no estaba seguro de que habría pasado con el.

Y ahí estaba el problema, que Shuichi se había convertido en su droga, en su aliciente, en su porque, y eso no le gustaba, siempre había creído que dependía de él y solo de él, cuando se salió de su casa a los 16 años, lo había hecho con la simple idea de ser autosuficiente, de hacer lo que el quería, escribir, sin que su padre lo estuviera dominando, y también para intentar de huir de un pasado que se aferraba a seguir cargando.

Y realmente creía que lo había logrado, había logrado comparar un departamento y una pequeña fortuna debido a sus novelas, llenas de misterios, de pasión, de terror, de muerte, aquellas historias cuyo fondo era sin duda el amor.

Pero el no conocía aquel amor, no lo conocía hasta que el llego a su vida, podía decirlo, en un principio no había querido tener nada con aquel chiquillo desesperante, y sin embargo estaba consiente de que aquel juego lo había comenzado el.

Pues el había dado el primer paso, al profanar aquellos labios que no habían puesto más resistencia, y es que Shuichi era tan diferente a él, era tan dulce, tan inocente.

**Si me dieran a elegir una vez más**

**Te elegiría sin pensarlo**

**Es que no hay nada que pensar**

**Que no existe ni motivo ni razón**

**Para dudarlo ni un segundo**

**Porque tu has sido lo mejor**

**Que toco este corazón**

**Y que entre el cielo y tu**

**Yo me quedo contigo**

Sonrió al recordarlo, no una sonrisa espectacular pero si una sonrisa de esas que eran raras en el, y que solo salían a la luz cuando pensaba en el o estaba con él.

Aun recordaba, aquellas palabras que le había dirigido al pequeño, en aquel parque, cuando el destino los había puesto frente a frente, recordó lo que había sentido al leer aquellas letras, a su juicio, podían llegar a ser mucho mejores, pero tenían que reconocer que estaban bien, transmitían lo que querían, pero el estaba tan metido en su trama de su novela y en la calidad de esta que las palabras plasmadas en aquella hoja no le habían parecido buenas.

Y después, aquellas pupilas violetas clavándose en el con molestia, en aquella carretera, y el estaba sorprendido solo que no se atrevió a demostrarlo, talvez fue en ese momento en el que realmente se había fijado en el chico.

Nunca nadie le había mirado así, todos le miraban con admiración, con respeto, pero aquel chiquillo no solo lo miraba con insolencia, si no también con enfado.

Recordó todos los sentimientos que habían despertado en él, aquella noche, cuando lo había escuchado cantar por primera vez, aquella calidez que lo envuelto en los minutos en que el chico había cantado, su mente había dejado fuera la voz de Sakura Ryuichi y solo había sido consiente de su voz.

Y esa misma noche, esa misma coche, había reclamado esos labios nuevamente, lo había reclamado para el completamente, recordó aquella noche, la nube roja que lo había envuelto, la pasión que se había desbordado, recordó su propia voz, ronca por el deseo, se recordó a si mismo incitando al chico, ordenándole que lo tocara.

Recordó aquel deseo que se había apoderado de él, aquel éxtasis que lo había envuelto, aquella adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo por cada gemido del cantante, por cada caricia, nunca desde que había logrado publicar su primera novela, se había sentido atraído por un hombre y ahí estaba el, haciendo suyo aquel cuerpo que se agitaba bajo el, aquel cuerpo que se estremecía con sus caricias, aquella boca que llevaba su nombre a las alturas, aquellas caderas que lo volvían loco, aquella fricción que lo envolvía, aquel cuerpo en conjunto lo había hecho llegar a su propio limite y sobrepasarlo, había sido una de esas noche increíbles que quedaban para siempre grabadas en la memoria.

Y al otro día había estado aterrado, por eso lo había tratado mal, por que se daba cuenta de que había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad, por que no quería depender del chico, por que no quería ser especial de nuevo para nadie.

Mucho menos para alguien como Shuichi, alguien que le recordaba tanto su pasado.

Y por no querer salir lastimado había lastimado también al cantante

Si te he dado todo lo que tengo 

**_Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo_**

**_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_**

**_Tu de que vas_**

**_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo_**

**_Que no me pasas por el pensamiento_**

**_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_**

Cada momento al lado de Shuichi estaba grabado en su memoria a hierro candente, por que recordaba todas las frases del pelirrosa, todos y cada uno de sus gestos.

Sabia que su relación, no era la más maravillosa de la tierra, peleaban varias veces a la semana y el lo hacia llorar dos veces al día, pero estaban bien, lo único que lo angustiaba, era que el pelirrosa se cansara de su actitud, que un buen día decidiera marcharse lejos, dejarlo ahí.

Por que entonces si estaba seguro moriría lentamente, no estaba seguro del porque no podía decirle a Shuichi que lo amaba, con todas sus letras, pero es que las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, y no era capaz de decir algo más que gruñidos, o insultos hacia el chico.

Habían superado muchas cosas, entre ellas, su frustrado intento de Suicidio, jamás le había agradecido a Shuichi el que lo salvara de aquel acto, por que lo tenia muy claro había sido Shuichi quien lo había salvado, a quien le debía la vida.

Le debía la vida en toda la extensión de la palabra, por que gracias a el había logrado borrar aquella sombra del pasado y vivir su presente, Shuichi talvez no lo sabia pero con él, era muy feliz.

Aun que no estaba en su carácter el admitirlo, y posiblemente nunca lo admitiría ni con tortura, Shuichi era su razón, era su sol, y era por quien se levantaba todas las mañanas, aun que sabia el pelirrosa no era consiente de todo lo que había cambiado por él.

Si siquiera el era consiente del poder de cambio que tenia el cantante sobre él, el dejarlo vivir con él, sin duda alguna había sido el primer paso para el cambio, aun que nunca lo admitiría, y la mayor parte del tiempo fastidiaba a Shu, diciéndole que esa era su casa, la única verdad era, que en el fondo, el había deseado que el chico quisiera quedarse con él.

Por eso le había permitido quedarse, por eso, le había permitido quedarse, más de la semana de prueba que era en un principio, ya eran 2 años.

2 años, era realmente todo un record para él, pero no se quejaba, sabia que en caso de volver a encontrarse en esa situación, volvería a aceptar al cantante a su lado, por que aun que siempre había dicho que era Shuichi quien se aferraba a vivir con él, era el quien se aferraba a que el cantante viviera ahí.

Solo con Shuichi había conocido el significado de la palabra Celos, solo con el había conocido lo que significaba esa palabra, celos de tantas personas, de tantas fans, de sus compañeros, pero sobre todo celos de aquel ídolo, quien Shuichi veneraba sobre todo.

Si esto no es querer entonces dime tu lo que será 

**_Si necesito de tus besos pa que pueda respirar_**

**_Y de tus ojos que van regalando vida_**

**_Y que me dejan sin salida_**

**_Y para que quiero salir_**

**_Si nunca he sido tan feliz_**

**_Que te prefiero mas que nada en este mundo_**

Sakuma Ryuichi, quien a quien Shuichi amó antes de amar a nadie más, a aquel a quien había imitado, a quien había idolatrado antes que a cualquier cosa.

Y sentía unos celos que lo carcomían por dentro cuando los veía cantar juntos, cuando tenían sesiones de fotos y sabia que aquel peliverde estaría presente, por que sabia que Shuichi era tan inocente que no se había dado cuenta de que la manera en que lo miraba aquel, hombre no era solo de amistad.

Era obvio para el, que Sakuma quería a su Shuichi como algo más, y por eso se sentía tan amenazado, por que su mundo se destrozaría si Shuichi decidía quedarse con aquel otro cantante, si decidía abandonarlo.

Por que entonces todo lo que había adquirido nueva luz quedaría otra vez en las tinieblas, por que estaba seguro que esta vez no lo resistiría.

-"Estoy en casa, Yuki"- escucho la voz de su amante en la sala, se sobresalto al darse cuenta de todo el tiempo en el que se había quedado en sus cavilaciones

-"Yuki"- el grito del pelirrosa lo sobresalto, aun que no tanto como desaprovechar la oportunidad que ahora tenia, ya que el chico había saltado sobre el y había quedado sobre sus piernas, el lo había abrazado por la cintura como quien no quiere la cosa.

-"Que pasa Baka?"- Pregunto mientras el otro se acurrucaba contra su pecho al parecer triste por algo

-"Sakuma..."- fue lo único que dijo antes de que las lagrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos y el no fuera capaz de pronunciar palabra

-"Cálmate"- pidió acariciando aquellos cabellos rosas, sintiendo la ira correr por su cuerpo ante la simple mención de aquel hombre a quien consideraba su enemigo.

-"Me quieres?"- Pregunto el cantante fijando su vista en él

-"A que viene esa idiotez?"- pregunto fríamente sin soltar la cintura del chico

Si te he dado todo lo que tengo 

**_Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo_**

**_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_**

**_Tu de que vas_**

**_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo_**

**_Que no me pasas por el pensamiento_**

**_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_**

**_oh... y es que no vez_**

**_Que toda mi vida tan solo depende de ti_**

-"Solo contéstame"- pidió el otro, llorando con más fuerza, mirándolo de aquella forma lastimera que no era capaz de ignorar

-"A que viene eso ahora Shuichi?"- Pregunto intentando por todos los medio posibles saber que era lo ue pasaba por la mente de su amante

-" Por favor Yuki necesito saberlo"- pidió el otro, y es que Yuki no lo sabia, pero a esas alturas de su carrera, tenia la gran oportunidad de partir a Norteamérica, con Sakuma, y necesitaba de aquella respuesta para saber lo que tenia que hacer.

-"Tu mencionaste a Sakuma, que tiene el que ver en esto?"-

-"Yuki"- dijo el otro abrazándose mas a él

-"De verdad necesito que me digas que sientes por mi"-

-"No entiendo que sentido tiene esto"- dijo el, apartando al pelirrosa de su lado, haciéndolo caer, el otro comenzó a llorar con más fuerza

-"Tienes razón, esto no tiene sentido"- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, y caminando firmemente a la habitación que compartían

Yuki lo siguió lentamente, algo en su interior se agitaba, algo dentro de el, le advertía que si no arreglaba las cosas, algo malo podía pasar, lo que vio lo dejo helado, Shuichi llenaba os enormes valijas con su ropa, Yuki apretó los puños, sabia que esta vez el cantante lo abandonaría.

-"Espero que no te lleves algo que no sea tuyo"- dijo con voz fría, logrando que el otro lo mirara dolido nuevamente

-"No te preocupes, no lo haré"- dijo con voz baja

-"Tardaste mucho en irte no?"- Pregunto Yuki mientras el otro seguía metiendo ropa

-"Supongo que ya estabas deseando deshacerte de mi"-

-"Eres una molestia pero eso ya lo sabes"-

-"Si"- contesto el otro, cerrando las maletas, el tiempo para decir algo se agotaba

-"Por que te vas ahora?"- Pregunto Yuki, cuando el otro tenia la mano cobre la perilla

-"Por que todo tiene un limite y yo he llegado al mío"- dijo girándose a mirar al escritor, rogando internamente por que lo pudiera que se quedara, no importaba por que, solo quería quedarse

-"Cuídate"- fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de dar media vuelta para entrar a su despacho, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr con más fuerza en las pálidas mejillas del cantante

-"Solo dame un motivo para quedarme"- murmuro el cantante pero el escritor no lo escucho

**_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo_**

**_Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo_**

**_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_**

**_Tu de que vas_**

**_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo_**

**_Que no me pasas por el pensamiento_**

**_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_**

**_tu de que vas_**

**_si te he dado todo lo que tengo hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo_**

Observo la pantalla de su ordenador, de protector de pantalla tenia una secuencia de fotos de la ultima vez que habían salido de vacaciones, no eran las mejores fotos, pero Shuichi las habia escogido.

Y ellas pasaban una a una, haciéndolo sentir miserable, haciéndolo sentir tan mal, movió el mouse para que las fotos se detuvieran, solo se encontró con su documento, las paginas de aquel libro que empezaba a escribir, pero si Shuichi se iba de su vida sabia que no lograria terminarlo, sabia que no importaba ya nada más.

El cursor parecía burlarse de el, al titilar como lo hacia esperando que el escribiera alguna palabra más, pero el no tenia la fuerza como para hacerlo.

-"Sin ti, no podré terminar la novela"- dio encendiendo un cigarrillo de manera mecánica

-"Me parece motivo suficiente para quedarme"- dijo una voz a su espalda, se giro lentamente, en la puerta Shuichi lo miraba fijamente con los ojos violetas aun húmedos

-"Shuichi"- murmuro dejando que el cigarro cayera de su boca

-"Seria mejor que escribas, voy a preparar la cena"- dijo el pelirrosa dándole la espalda

Yuki acabo con la distancia que los separaba en cuestión de segundos y lo aprisiono contra el enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Shuichi, quien no se podía girar para verle

-"Eres un baka"- dijo depositando un beso en su cuello, Shuichi enrojeció por ese acto –"Claro que tengo hambre"- dijo girándolo lentamente, hasta que sus miradas se enfrentaron –"Pero no precisamente de comida".- murmuro para después besarlo lentamente, Shuichi abrió la boca para recibirlo.

-"Te quiero Yuki"- murmuro Shuichi, mientras el escritor lo conducía ala habitación

Yuki por toda respuesta lo beso más profundamente, Shuichi comprendió que esa era la única manera que tenia Yuki de decirle que lo quería, y no le importo que así fuera, por que el lo amaba, así como era.

**Fin **

**Notas de la autora:**

Estoy segura de que no era lo que esperaban, pero la proximidad del 14 de febrero me dio un poco de inspiración, talvez no es del todo bueno, pero a mi me ha gustado mucho


End file.
